A first time for everything
by Rrrita413
Summary: Well ya...it's a Dave x Jade XD This is my very first fanfic...ever...so might as well get it over with XDD Tell me how you like it? Dave and Jade have started living together. Jade's a little clumsy and always seems to get saved by Dave, but this time thing's seem different and Jade sees she has feelings for Dave...


Chapter 1

Jade hurried to pick up the shards of another vase. She had always been a little clumsy, but ever since she and Dave started to live together it's only been getting worse. She sighed as she walked over to the trash.

"Hey" Dave was walking up to her with his cool guy walk. Jade blushed and stood frozen in that one place.

"H-hi Dave" Jade stuttered.

Dave grabbed Jade's hands before she could dump the pieces in. "You're supposed to put broken glass into a box or something so no one cuts themselves on it when they take the trash out" Dave looked at Jade's hands. "It seems you're a step ahead" He takes the dustpan and places it on the table, grabbing Jade's hands tenderly.

This made Jade jolt a little. She looked down and noticed she had a small cut on her finger and blushed. "I'm sorry"

Dave brought Jade to the sink and rinsed off her hands. "Just try and be more careful"

Jade couldn't help but smile brightly and looked away, praying to Gog he wasn't watching her. "I'm sorry".

Dave looked up at Jades face and smiled. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek thoughtfully. In a soothing sincere voice he said "Stop saying sorry so much" .

Jade, beat red, looked at him and her heart started beating fast. She felt silly for feeling this way, and the more she thought about it the more she blushed. After a couple seconds she noticed just how close they were. Dave was still holding her hands, he raised them to his chest and smiled.

"You okay Jade?" He slowly let go of her hands and felt her forehead. Teasingly he said "You're a little warm."

Jade couldn't help herself, her knees were growing wobbly, and his warmth was so inviting. She let herself fall into his chest and managed to bring her arms up to his sides.

A little shocked, and a little relieved, Dave slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

At this Jade tightened her grip on Dave's pants and buried her face deeper into his chest. Taking a small mental note of his smell.

It was too much for either of them. Jade felt like she was going to explode, she had never felt this way before! Why oh why did she today? What made today so special?

Dave ran his fingers through her hair and that's when she knew;

He was feeling the same way.

Dave tilted her head up, as he did so Jade wrapped her arms around his back, pulling her tighter against him. He smiled and slowly brought his face to hers.

Jade quickly flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She was red and nervous, but she didn't care, as long as she didn't ever have to leave Dave's arms she was happy.

Dave, who was a little shocked, held her tighter and kissed her back just as passionately. As their faces got closer Dave's shades became askew;

until they finally fell.

Jade peeked her eyes open a little at the sound of them hitting the ground. Dave's eyes were closed, and he was almost as red as she had been. She couldn't help but giggle a little. Dave slowly opened his eyes and looked almost embarrassed. He bent down to pick them up, but before he could put them back on Jade got down next to him and grabbed his hands. As she gazed into his eyes and smiled she said in a soft genuine voice "Your eyes...they look like ruby's" She inched a little closer without realizing it.

Dave gazed back into her eyes, and in that small moment of silence it seemed that nothing in the world could go wrong. It was the perfect moment...and he couldn't let it get away. He wrapped his arms back around Jade and brought her body so close to his, he could feel her breath on his neck. Jade without hesitating wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and sat up a little straighter so she wouldn't fall over.

Dave kissed her and in doing so he held her head close to his, pressing her warm soft lips against his, anything to make the moment last longer. He was almost pushing her up against the wall at this point, and Jade didn't try to fight back. She welcomed this, no, she had been longing for someone to hold her like this, to kiss her this deeply, so deeply she could feel his hot cheeks against hers. There was something else and she smiled at the thought of it.

She wouldn't say it out-loud, she could feel the moment too. But in her mind she was yelling it unafraid of who'd hear her. "He loves me...and I love him too".


End file.
